Taichi's Girlfriend
by Misstress Jay
Summary: [Taikeru][Slight mention of Daikari and Sorato] Forgotten on his birthday, Takeru opens up to someone he has always admired. After realizing he and Taichi have a lot in common, their passion gets the better of them. [Lemon][boy/boy][Crossdressing]


Title: Taichi's Girlfriend

Pairing: Taichi/Takeru (Takeru) with a slight mention of Daikari and Sorato

Characters: Taichi, Takeru.

Warnings: This fic contains a lemon between two boys and crossdressing. Don't read if it offend you.

18 year old Takeru Takashi did not know what he was doing standing outside the Yagami residence. Well, he knew what he was doing there; he did not know, however, why he had been standing outside their front door for the last hour without so much as knocking. He was scared. And there was one person he could blame: Motomiya Daisuke.

He didn't really blame him. After all, he and Hikari had decided to get together on their own and he was genuinely happy that they both found happiness. However, he hated that his best friend since he was eight had forgotten about his birthday. After all, it is the same day every year (unless you were born on a leap day, in which case he had no idea how they celebrated it). Even when she was busy she would at least send him an e-mail wishing him happy birthday and being sorry she could not make it to him in person.

And that was why he was there.

Knocking on the front door, he planned to tell her how he felt about her spending too much time with Daisuke and essentially ignoring him. However, it was not Hikari that answered the door. To his surprised, it was Taichi, who answered the door not wearing a shirt.

"Oh, hey, Takeru," he said. "Come on in."

Takeru accepted his offer. "Thank you, Taichi."

"I'm afraid Hikari isn't here. She decided to spend the night at Daisuke's."

 _Oh, that explains why_ , he thought to himself. It figures, _but I'm not surprised._

"Taichi, why are you here?" he asked his senior.

"Oh, mom and dad took a trip to Okinawa for the summer. They asked me if I could look after Hikari while they are gone."

"And you let her stay over at Daisuke's?"

"Why not? I honestly didn't think she needed me to look after her. I'm only here to not make my parents worry."

"Still…"

"Come on, Daisuke isn't that bad. In all honestly, I would trust Hikari's safety and well-being with anyone of the chosen. If she had dated you or Koushiro I would be okay with it."

"Thanks, Taichi. That means a lot."

Sitting down in the couch, Takeru could not help admiring Taichi's body. Even though he had quit soccer a few years ago, he still maintained in top physical shape. He was not too muscular, he just had enough muscles to give him a physique that could rival most college-level athletes. However, realizing that he was obviously staring at his abs, he was not willing to be outed just yet. Turning away, he tried at least having a conversation with Taichi.

"So, Taichi…" he could not think of a good topic. "…why have you never had a girlfriend?"

 _Shit, wrong question. Hopefully that doesn't make me sound like an asshole._

"Oh, well, you'll probably learn about me one day, but I'm actually gay."

 _No way…_

"Shocking, I know. But you know, besides Sora, you're the first person I've told…"

"So… you're gay?"

"Yep. You don't think that's a bad thing, do you?"

"Um, no, not at all."

 _I might have somebody I can truly open up to. Hm, I better ask the right question._

"Taichi, can I ask you something else?"

"Go for it."

"You've only told Sora. Why didn't you tell my brother, or Hikari?"

"Well, I never told Hikari because we've always had this understanding and I'm certain she always knew."

"And my brother?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How?"

"Well, it's more complicated from my side. See, the reason me and your brother seem close is because I've always liked him…"

 _Man, me and Taichi are too like, it seems._

"And you've never told him once how you really feel?"

"No," Taichi said. "I've realized that I have to keep somethings quiet about myself to not make things awkward. Sora is one of my best friends and Yamato is right there, as well. Why would I want to ruin what I have with them?"

 _So, Taichi is willing to put his friends before his own happiness? That is so admirable._

"Then there's that time I tried hitting on Koushiro. I honestly think that guy is asexual or something…"

"So you were denied by even Koushiro? That's pretty low."

"Tell me about it. So what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"I mean your love life? How often have you been rejected?"

"Why would I share that?"

"Well, I shared. The least you could do is share as well. Like, what's up between you and Hikari? Are you mad at Daisuke?"

"No, it's nothing like that! There was nothing between me and her."

"I don't believe you?" Taichi teased the blond.

"No," Takeru was blushing. "Look, if you must know, I'm in the same boat as you?"

Taichi was surprised. "So, are you gay?"

"…Yeah. I'm gay."

Taichi bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Takeru, confused.

"I'm just curious, who is it that you like? Don't tell me it's Daisuke?"

"What makes you think I like anyone of my friends?"

"Because you said you were in the same boat as me."

Well, Takeru knew that he did and knew that he should just come clean.

"Yeah, I like Daisuke. And Ken, as well. They both have girlfriends and I also don't want to make things awkward."

"Wow, we have the same story. It's kind of messed up; and funny, too."

"It's not funny, Taichi."

"Yeah it is. Though just be glad you aren't with Daisuke. He used to hero worship me and call me Taichi-senpai. Now, he barely acknowledges me. The other day he just called me Tai."

"Well, I still look up to you, Taichi."

"You do? Then call me Taichi-senpai. I miss that."

"Okay, Taichi-senpai."

"Thank you, Takeru. You know, you're really cute."

Takeru blushed at his seniors compliment.

"You don't really mean that, Taichi-senpai."

"Of course I do. Heck, I'd say you're cuter than Yamato."

His whole body was turning red. "Oh, come on. I'm not that cute…"

"Hey, want to try something fun and different?"

He had nothing else to do. "Um, sure."

"Come," Taichi said, grabbing the blond and entering his sister's room. "Don't tell Hikari I told you this, but she still keeps that green school girl outfit from middle school."

"Why? That was four years ago."

"Apparently, Daisuke has a weakness for that. Who can blame him, though?" Going through his sister's closet, he pulled out the green school girl uniform. "Here, try it on. You'll look a lot cuter than she ever did."

"But those are girls' clothes; I can't wear what belongs to Hikari…"

"Sure you can."

"What if she were to walk in?"

"Daisuke's parents are also away. Trust me, there's nothing that will bring Hikari here for a while."

"Okay, sure…."

"In that case," Taichi walked over to Hikari's drawer. Opening it up, he pulled out a pink pair of panties and handed them to Takeru. "If you're going to wear girl's clothes as might as well wear the underwear as well, right?"

"Oh, come on, Taichi-senpai. I couldn't do that," he was blushing harder than ever.

"I'll make you my girlfriend if you do…"

"But I'm a boy!"

"Not if you wear those clothes…. Trust me, if you become my girlfriend, we'll both come out together to the rest of the chosen."

Taichi drove a hard bargain. Deciding that he was tired of being in the closet and thinking that he would look cute in the school girl outfit, he decided to try everything on, panties included.

"Okay, but you gotta get out," he agreed to the deal. "I don't want you to see me until after I'm fully dressed, okay?"

"No problem, Take-chan."

With Taichi stepping out of the room, Takeru closed the door and began undressing. Leaving only his underwear on, he put on the skirt, followed by the top. Realizing that he had a promised to maintain, he slid of his underwear under his skirt and put on Hikari's pink panties on. Wanting to see just how he looked like, he walked over to the mirror and admire himself.

 _Damn_ , he though, _I do make a cuter girl than Hikari. Heck, I'm cuter than Mimi._

He had developed a habit of shaving his legs ever since he went through puberty; he had always thought leg hair on guys was unsightly. And now he was glad he did. Standing across from him inside the mirror, was not some boy but instead he saw the spitting image of a cute blonde girl with well-toned legs (basketball allowed him plentiful opportunity to get a lower body workout). Heck, with his long hair, he knew that if Taichi was still embarrassed about taking him out on a public date, all he would have to do was wear a dress, put on some make up, and maybe have Mimi or Hikari do his hair and no one would bat an eye. After all, he felt rather comfortable in Hikari's clothes. Stepping out of Hikari's room, he faced Taichi.

"How do I look?"

Looking up, Taichi could not believe how convincing of a girl Takeru made. He noticed his legs—he was glad he did some athletics in school—and he noticed that he felt the same way he did towards him that he did towards the older Ishida sibling. Walking towards Takeru, Taichi had wrapped his arms around the crossdressing blonde.

"You're cuter than any girl, you know."

Takeru blushed. "Thank you, senpai."

"But as cute as Hikari's old school girl outfit is on you how about we lose some articles of clothing."

"What should I remove first, senpai?"

"Don't worry about that, Take-chan," Taichi caressed the blondes face with one arm while rubbing his legs with his other. "I'll be the one deciding which clothing comes off first."

Leaning in, Taichi kissed the blonde's mouth. As Takeru was enjoying the passionate kiss coming from his new boyfriend, he felt Taichi's hands reach underneath his skirt and slowly pull Hikari's panties down. But before he finished pulling them down, he laid the young boy on top of the bed and flipped him over on his stomach.

"Taichi-senpai?"

"Don't worry, Take-chan," Taichi lifted Takeru's hips up in the air. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"Kay…"

Grabbing Takeru's hip, still somewhat covered by the skirt, Taichi aimed himself. As Taichi inserted himself into Takeru, the young boy welcomed the intrusion, biting his lips and grasping the bed sheets. Still, though he was enjoying the sensation of being taken from behind by someone he deeply admired, there was a part of himself that was fighting Taichi's penis, mainly his pleasure hole.

"Come on, Takeru," Taichi said as he continued to thrust himself into the blonde. "Just relax your muscles and let me in."

"Okay."

Doing as he was told, Takeru relaxed himself, letting Taichi continue his activity without giving any resistance. As he enjoyed Taichi's presence inside of his body, Takeru knew that he belonged to the older boy—he belonged to someone he had always admired. Continuing to be taken from behind, both Takeru and Taichi came at the same time, letting them know that they were perfect for each other. With Taichi pulling out, he left Takeru's hips touch the mattress. Cuddling behind the blonde, Taichi wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend.

"That was amazing, Taichi-sempai." Takeru was enjoying the warmth coming from Taichi's strong arms.

"Thank you, Take-chan." Taichi kissed his neck. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was perfect. I'm glad my first time was with you."

"No problem. My only regret was that it wasn't my first time."

"It's okay. As long as we love each other. But, how do we tell the others? How will my brother take it?"

"I don't know. He'll probably be mad at me for screwing his little brother. Is he still overprotective of you?"

"Yeah. But I think Hikari will be angry at me for getting with you without consulting her first. She really worries about you, you know?"

"Eh, she'll get over it. Just don't tell her you wore her old school uniform. She still wears it for Daisuke on occasion. Oh, and don't tell her I said that."

"Of course."

As they both embraced each other, the fell asleep, both knowing that they had finally found happiness.

* * *

Hikari was glad that her parents were not home. Even though they seemed to like Daisuke's company, they were still not thrilled about letting her sleep over. Unfortunately, her job had called her that morning asking her if she could fill in. Being the nice person that she was, she agreed to take their shift, though it did anger Daisuke since they had planned to spend the whole day in bed.

 _He'll get over it,_ she thought to herself. _All I need to do is put on that uniform he likes so much and I'll have him eating off the palms of my hands. And he'll be eating something else, as well._

Entering her home, she noticed that her room was open.

 _That's odd, I could have sworn I had closed it when I left._

Entering her room, none of the horrors she had witnessed in the digital world could have prepared her for what she saw. On her bed—a place where she still slept—was he brother (who appeared to be naked) and her friend, Takeru, wearing what appeared to be her old uniform from middle school.

They both woke up and noticed her.

 _Oh, crap,_ they both thought.

She looked at Takeru with disappointment. "Takeru… why… why are wearing my old uniform…?"

Both Takeru and Taichi were more impressed that she did not seem to question why her brother was sleeping in the same bed (also hers) as her friend.

Takeru thought of the quickest explanation possible; he had no idea if it would work. "Hikari, I bet you're thinking what are your shirtless brother and I doing in your bed while I'm wearing your old school uniform. And before you ask that question, answer this one first: why did you forget about my birthday?"

It worked.

* * *

AN: Okinawa is a small tropical island south of Japan. I've been there on vacation twice.

Senpai refers to how a junior addresses a senior he admires. Daisuke refers to Taichi as his senpai throughout 02.


End file.
